Hotaru Hayashi
Hotaru Hayashi '''(or Hilda-Rose Carter in the English) is a main character in the PreCure series, Go! Elemental PreCure! She is a 13-year-old goth girl who likes to give others a scare. Hotaru may be scary to other people, but she is actually a faithful and loyal friend, even though she does not have any other than Akari Tachibana, Kazue Takumi, Takara Hiyoshi and Sayuri Kobayashi. Hotaru's alter ego is '''Cure Dark, the Faithful Shadow. Appearance Hotaru has long purple hair up to her hip. She has purple eyes the colour of her hair and her fringe covers her right eye. Unlike her teammates, she doesn't wear any earrings. Her usual outfit consists of a black shirt and grey jeans. She also wears black sneakers. As Cure Dark, Hotaru's hair grows longer and is in a ponytail like Cure Peace (Yayoi Kise) hairstyle. Her hair turns blood red with grey streaks. Her fringe is left the same but different colours, blood red and grey. Her shirt is purple with black sleeves and a red bow. Her necklace is black with a purple charm. She sports a black belt with her Element Pad hanging from there. Her skirt is also purple. Her boots are black and purple. Finally, Hotaru gains a black tiara with a purple heart on top, like Cure Flame (Akari Tachibana) and Cure Water (Kazue Takumi). Personality Hotaru is a goth girl whose favourite colours are black, blood red, grey and purple. Hotaru likes to scare people, but in Episode 3, she is shown to be a very faithful and loyal friend by choosing to help Akari and Kazue when she agreed to become a PreCure. She is actually very kind and funny, despite her looks and her attitude. Like Cure Sunshine (Itsuki Myoudouin), Hotaru has a feminine side, and she loves cute and happy things. This is first seen in Episode 18, when she is seen by her friends hugging a pink and white unicorn. History Hotaru doesn't have many friends because they refuse to go near her in case she might kill them. That very thing is the reason why Hotaru had a lonely childhood. She lives with her grandmother because her father is a famous actor and her mother is a famous singer who is almost ready to give birth to Hotaru's baby brother (first discovered in Episode 18). Relationships Akari Tachibana / Cure Flame - 'Akari and Hotaru aren't the best of friends, but they share a few similarities with each other. The most popular one is that they both get scolded a lot by the most intelligent of the team, Kazue Takumi a.k.a Cure Water. '''Kazue Takumi / Cure Water - '''Kazue is prone to scolding both Hotaru and Akari whenever they do something wrong. But the two are still good friends, as both of them sit next to each other when the team studies together. '''Takara Hiyoshi / Cure Light - '''Hotaru and Takara are friends, and Hotaru loves to listen to Takara's singing. In exchange, Hotaru has to stand up for her. Luckily, Hotaru doesn't mind at all, and the two went on being friends/ '''Sayuri Kobayashi / Cure Nature - '''Sayuri and Hotaru like to be with each other a lot. Cure Dark '"Silent like the shadows of faith, nowhere near a dying breath! Cure Dark!" "Dokoni mo shinde iki chikaku shinko no kage no yona sairento! Kyua Daku!" Cure Dark '''is the alter ego of Hotaru Hayashi. Attacks '''Dark Mirror - '''Cure Dark obtains her Element Pad and must wave her writing hand over her Elemental Pad, then she shouts "Pretty Cure! Dark Mirror!" A black defence appears in front of Cure Dark and she throws it in front of the people she wants to protect. '''Darkness Reflection - '''The upgraded version of Dark Mirror. The defence is much stronger, and, along with the defence, Supreme Cure Dark can shoot a ball the size of her Element Pad. '''Elemental Healing - '''The attack that heals all evil. Requirements to perform this attack are the Star Rods, the Supreme Cures (the Elemental PreCure in their ulitmate forms) and the Cure Rings. The PreCure must circle their target, creating a tornado, and shouting, "All fire from the South, water from the West, nature from the North, light from the East and dark from the Middle! We summon you, come together and sing!" The PreCure must sing a special song, then they must shout, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Healing!" Weapons & Items '''Dark Star Rod - '''A magical stick that was given to Cure Dark by Queen Maya, giving Cure Dark her Supreme Power-Up. It is purple with black lines on it, and, at the top, a purple spade. '''Cure Element Ring - '''The upgrade that Cure Dark's Element Pad gets so she can transform into her Supreme Power-Up. She needs to clap three times then twirl around, while shouting "Pretty Cure! Supreme Change!" '''Element Pad - '''The official transformation item that Hotaru uses to transform into Cure Dark. She has to wave her writing hand over the Pad, and shout "Make Up! Pretty Cure! Hope Change!" Etymology '''Hotaru '''is a name meaning "firefly" '''Hayashi '''is a surname meaning "forest" So therefore, Hotaru Hayashi means "firefly forest" or "forest of fireflies" Trivia '''Hotaru is the first PreCure to be a goth girl. She is the fourth Cure to have earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Kirara Amanogawa (Cure Twinkle), Akari Tachibana (Cure Flame) and Kazue Takumi (Cure Water). Hotaru is like Yuri Tsukikage in a few ways: * Both have long, purple hair * One of their theme colours are purple * Both are mysterious when we first see them Hotaru is the first Cure to have a strand of hair that covers one of her eyes. She is the 16th Cure to sport a ponytail, preceded by Mai Mishou (Cure Egret), Karen Minazuki (Cure Aqua), Miki Aono (Cure Berry), Tsubomi Hanasaki (Cure Blossom), Kanade Minamino (Cure Rhythm), Ellen Kurokawa (Cure Beat), Yayoi Kise (Cure Peace), Nao Midorikawa (Cure March), Mana Aida (Cure Heart), Rikka Hishikawa (Cure Diamond), Makoto Kenzaki (Cure Sword), Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely), Yuko Omori (Cure Honey), Iona Hikawa (Cure Fortune) and Akari Tachibana (Cure Flame)